The present invention relates to a front suspension system for a snowmobile and more specifically relates to snowmobiles equipped with front suspensions, including a pair of telescopic strut assemblies and a stabilizer member.
The prior art includes a snowmobile having a pair of telescopic strut assemblies that respectively include a pair of reciprocably and swivelly mounted tubes linked to the opposite ends of a stabilizer bar by linkages connected to the tubes such that only their movement during reciprocation is transferred to the stabilizer bar. Such a structure is illustrated in copending U.S. Application, Ser. No. 194,596, filed by Ebert et al on an even date with the instant application and having a common assignee.